


Loki x Reader - Tell me the Truth...

by animefreak141



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak141/pseuds/animefreak141
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your relationship with Loki had its ups and downs, but a steady rhythm had finally been found and it was peaceful. <br/>That is until one night an event rocks your confidence in the stability of your relationship with The God of Mischief... </p><p>Will you be able to return to that same happy place you were once in? Or is your connection with Loki gone for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unwelcome Guest

“Tell me the Truth…” – Loki x Reader Ch1

Perfect. It was a word you used very rarely to describe a situation or object, but, well… _This_ moment _was_ _absolutely_ perfect.  There was no arguing, no fights, and no villains trying to destroy the Earth.  No, it was just you and Loki, silently enjoying each other’s company.  And, let’s face it, after the year the two of you had just had, you both deserved to openly enjoy your relationship.  There were still moments when the memories of the late nights and secrets weighed heavily on your mind, and often caused your chest to tighten so much that you could barely breathe, and - Suddenly Loki’s strong arms tightened around your waist,   
“(Name), they are happy for us… Don’t dwell on the past…” The raven-haired man whispered while gently rocking you from side to side. You let out a deep breath and eased back against Loki’s chest,   
“I know, I know…” you murmured and turned on your heels to face Loki, “but I-,” you started, but when your (e/c) eye met with Loki’s, you stopped.  You sighed sheepishly and slumped forward to rest your forehead on his shoulder, while wrapping your arms around his chest.   _Perfect_.

The soft, rhythmic beating of his heart was soothing.  You closed your eyes and focused on the sound.  The soft thumping reminded you of your nights with the raven-haired God.  Suddenly your skin came alive, and every small movement Loki made sent an uncontrollable wave of tingling pleasure.  You bit your lower lip as pictures from nights past filled your mind.  Loki’s tantalising touches, his hands running all over your body, and exceedingly skilled tongue-   
“Loki!” you growled as you pulled away from his tight grip and glared up to him.  A small smirk pulled at his lips,   
“Was I _that_ obvious?” he asked as you were able to regain control of your thoughts. You crossed your arms over your chest and turned to leave.  However, just before you could escape your irritating boyfriend, his arms wrapped firmly around your mid-section and he pulled you back to his chest. “I’m sorry (Name)… but you know I have trouble controlling myself when you start thinking of-,” he stopped speaking when you shot him a less than pleased look. He sighed and kissed up your neck. “I promise I won’t do it… for the rest of the day at least…” you could feel the start of a scowl pulling at your features, which only deepened when Loki’s eyes told you how amused he was = with the situation. 

His hand gently turned you around and lifted your chin so your face was barely an inch from his.    
“You don’t wish me to influence your thoughts _ever_ again?” he asked.  Suddenly you felt his presence leave your mind completely.  It left you feeling cold and empty.  Your fingers clasped Loki’s shirt tightly as you tried to adjust to the dark emptiness of your mind for the first time in over a year, but you knew it probably wasn’t going to happen quickly.  Even when you were separated by great lengths, you could still feel Loki in your mind, it gave you comfort and a security knowing that even if he weren’t physically with you, he was still _there_.  Loki’s hand brushed against your cheek and his presence and emotions flooded your mind again.  A sharp gasp caught in your throat as your mind was finally able to regain some stability. You nuzzled into his chest to try and stop the tears that welled in your eyes.  Most of the time Loki was sweet and well… nice, but there were times when the malicious and vengeful Loki reared his head.   
“Please… don’t do that again…” you muttered into his chest.  Immediately Loki’s presence in your mind changed to a comforting hum.    
“I’m sorry…” he said,   
“Aaaaw! That’s so cute!” Clint exclaimed. Both you and Loki sighed exasperatedly before turning to the hyperactive Avenger. Clint usually was… excitable, but not _this_ high-strung…  All of a sudden Loki started guiding you towards the rooftop lounge room and bar of Stark Tower.  You stumbled over your feet several times, and attempted even more than that to get Loki or Clint to tell you what was happening.  When the elevator door finally opened you could have sworn you jumped ten feet in the air.  Everyone, literally _everyone_ was there and yelled surprise at the same time.  It took a moment for your heart to settle, but once you regained _some_ composure, you were able to scan the area with your full attention.  You didn’t realise just how many people you knew, and especially since the events of New York and The Avengers opening their doors to many more heroes, your address book and network expanded exponentially.  Well, it was _your_ job after all.  Being the main communications officer for The Avengers, you _had_ to know _all_ of those people, as well as many people within S.H.I.E.L.D. and various other organisations.

You started to walk forward, admiring the ambience and decorations around the room.  There were drinks on tables, bright lights and, what seemed like, hundreds of dancing bodies on the roof- and there goes Clint.  You watched as he ran off towards Natasha, a large, goofy grin on his face.   
“He must have gotten distracted by something shiny…” Loki muttered before he leaned forward and kissed your temple, “Happy anniversary…”he whispered.  You smiled and wrapped your arms around the raven-haired man as you both moved deeper into the party.

***

You had guessed that the party was Loki’s _idea_ , but it was Tony who put it all together.  It was a fun night that seemed to go on forever. Thor ate himself stupid on pop tarts, Logan ‘accidentally’ scratched one of Tony’s expensive tables and, well, Clint pissed Natasha off so badly that she actually kicked his arse.  You giggled at the memory before sighing softly. The party had stretched on for nearly five hours, and at midnight it was just starting to die down.  There were still plenty of people around, and the music was still going, but you and Loki had moved to the solitude of one of the outside verandas.   
“You know Loki, I feel a little guilty not getting you anything… I mean… it’s not like I didn’t remember, I just… uh…” Loki started chuckling at your stuttering;   
“Stark was the one who told me to do something actually…” he pulled you from the outdoor lounge chair to his lap and started combing his fingers through your hair, “and besides, it’s only the two month anniversary for everyone else, but for us, it’s actually _one year_ and two months.  Because of the issues we’ve had, we couldn’t celebrate the one year anniversary, so why not have it now?” Loki’s free hand wrapped around your waist, shielding you from the cool night air.   
“I suppose your right… but I still feel bad for not getting you anything…” you smirked when a thought hit you, “actually… I think I do have a present I can give you…” you turned to face Loki, “but it’ll be for later tonight. Okay?” A wide smirk covered Loki’s features, and he moved forward to gently kiss you,   
“Maybe now would be a better time… don’t you agree?” your lips gently brushed against yours again as your hands moved to his chest.   
“Maybe…” you replied as he deepened the kiss.   
“There is a visitor for you Mr. Laufeyson.” J.A.R.V.I.S. called.  Loki tried to keep the kiss going, but you sighed and pulled away from him.  Loki pouted and refused to let go of your waist, or let you get too far away.   
“They can wait.” He insisted, trying to pull you closer once again.  
“Loki…” you started while attempting to pry his hands away from your body, “you have to play nice for a little while longer, okay?” you kissed his cheek as you were finally able to escape his grip.  The raven-haired man groaned and stood before begrudgingly leaving you alone on the veranda. 

You sat back down on the chair and looked around the corner to make sure Loki was playing nicely with whomever it was that wanted to talk to him.  He was talking, rather erratically to a man you didn’t recognise.  Your brows furrowed as you tried to make-out what they were saying, but between the music and the bustling city below, you couldn’t clearly hear a single word.  The unknown man stepped forward, obviously raising his voice at Loki, who, to no surprise at all to you, didn’t take kindly to it at all.  So in response, Loki grabbed the man’s collar and threw him against the wall with an incredible force and held him there, a few feet from the ground.  You gasped before quickly rushing to Loki’s side and trying to pry the two apart,   
“Leave! You aren’t wanted here, just get out!” Loki growled when you finally pulled him away.   
“Loki,” you warned in a low voice as you placed your hand on his chest to settle him before turning back to the man, “I’m sorry, are you okay?” When the man’s ice blue eyes met with yours, you could sense a deep coldness in him, which sent a frozen shiver down your spine.  Loki’s arm wrapped protectively around you and held you still from moving any further forward.   
“There’s no need to apologise (Name), Alex was just _leaving_ …” Loki spat bitterly.  You shifted your gaze to Loki, who had a deeply settled scowl covering his features.   
“Fine then…” Alex replied before leaving.

You weren’t sure why, but your heart was racing.  Your hands tightened around Loki and you tightly closed your eyes, trying to force Alex’s hate filled eyes from your mind. Loki gently kissed the top of your head,   
“Sorry, he was just a _fool_ I once knew…” Loki’s voice still had a very bitter edge to it,  
“What did he do to piss you off so badly?” you asked, breathing in Loki’s scent,   
“Don’t worry…” he took a deep, calming breath, “I’m going to get a drink.  How about you go into the lounge room, and I’ll be with you in a minute…” he said, pointing to the unused room.  You nodded and kissed Loki’s cheek before the two of you went off on your separate ways.

***

There was still an uneasy feeling nagging at the back of your mind, but you tried to silence it as best you could. You were just about to round the corner when the sounds of hushed voices reached your ears.    
“I swear! The guy who asked for Loki was with him during the New York incident!” You heard Clint loudly whisper,   
“So? You were with Loki for a while there too…” Natasha replied, boredom filling her tone.   
“No, no, no. I mean, ya’ know… _with_ him. Like a _lover_.” Clint insisted. Wait… What? Loki and that guy were… _lovers_?! An unsettled knot formed in your stomach,   
“Clint, you were brainwashed when you saw them together, who says what you remember from that time is accurate?” The red head asked. There was a moment of silent contemplation, and when Clint didn’t reply, Nat continued. “You need to stop talking and stop spreading rumours before you hurt someone...” she growled.  You knew she hated gossiping about people behind their backs, and for that, you were thankful.  But that didn’t stop what Clint said from claiming the forefront of your mind.  Had you heard him correctly…? Did Loki really-   
“Look, I’m just telling you what I saw. I’m not prejudice! I’m just saying, I think (Name) should know that Loki and that _guy_ have-,” No… you couldn’t bear to listen to anymore.  You closed off your ears to everything but the sound of your own thumping heartbeat as you quickly walked through the lounge room to the other door, which was closer to the bedrooms.  You saw Natasha and Clint turn to you, shock covering their faces, but you paid little attention to them.  The threat of tears falling down your cheeks made you walk faster and faster.  You had to get away… The water in your eyes began to blur your vision, and, because of this, you ran straight into someone.

You didn’t even need to look up to know it was Loki, his scent and dress sense told you who it was immediately.    
“(Name)…?” His hand came to rest on your shoulder as the other placed his drink down. “(Name), what’s wrong?” he asked, trying to pull you closer. But you didn’t move. You couldn’t, not till you knew.   
“Is it true…?” you choked out.  Loki’s brows furrowed.   
“Is what true?” he sounded confused.    
“Were you…” your breathing hitched, and the words in your throat caught and refused to leave. “Did you and Alex ever…”Again you found yourself unable to finish your sentence, but the shocked and pained look on Loki’s face told you all you needed to know.  It was true… Loki and that guy had… Stop. Just stop thinking about it.  You inhaled deeply before heading off towards your room.  Not the room you shared with Loki, no, you couldn’t be around him at the moment.  You had to go back to the room Tony had given you when you first moved into the tower. You had to be alone. You had to be alone to think about everything that had just happened.

All the while, there was a little voice in your mind asking: _Why were you so upset about it? It was all in the past… right?_


	2. A Night Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was pretty much written to ‘The Reason’ by Hoobastank, ‘Wherever You Will Go’ by The Calling, and ‘Iris’ by The Goo Goo Dolls… just in case you were wondering :3 )

“Tell me the truth…” – Loki x Reader Chapter 2

_***  
It was true… Loki and that guy had… Stop. Just stop thinking about it.  You inhaled deeply before heading off towards your room.  Not the room you shared with Loki, no, you couldn’t be around him at the moment.  You had to go back to the room Tony had given you when you first moved into the tower. You had to be alone. You had to be alone to think about everything that had just happened. _

_All the while, there was a little voice in your mind asking: Why were you so upset about it? It was all in the past… right?  
***_

When you reached your room, the first thing you did was jump in the shower.  Some primal notion in the back of your mind said that if you cleaned yourself, the entire situation would be erased… And considering you were less than willing to talk to anyone, it was the best shot you had at clearing your mind.

However, even under the steaming heat of the water, your mind wouldn’t stop.  Why did the thought of Loki having a relationship with that man worry you so much? Why did your stomach feel like it was spinning? Why did you feel like breaking down and crying?! You leaned forward and rested almost all of your weight on the cool tiles. Thank Odin the water was running. It made the tears feel less real as they travelled down your cheeks.  You sighed and wiped the tears away, in vein. It was kind of a sad fact, but the shower was the only place you felt safe to cry. There were three main reasons you felt this way, no one else was around to see your moment of weakness; the warmth of the water made the cold ache in your chest semi-bearable, and, most importantly, the water raining down on you would wash away any evidence of your tears.

After a good ten minutes of just standing under the continuous stream, you had very nearly cried yourself out.  The tears in your eyes dried, well… as well as they could whilst standing under the shower, and slowly your self-pity began to irritate you.  It only irritated you because you hated receiving pity from… _anyone_ … Loki included.  Just thinking of him made your chest tighten, and stomach churn. You sighed bitterly and sharply turned the shower off before stepping out into the biting cold air.  Quickly you reached for the fluffy, white robe and moved back into your bedroom.

Immediately you wanted to turn around and hide back in the en-suite, but Loki grabbed your arms before you had a chance to retreat and pulled you to his chest.   
“(Name), please listen to me…” he said as you struggled against his tight grip.   
“Loki, I don’t want to hear it!” you just managed to shake his hold, and quickly stepped away from him, your arms crossed over your chest.   
“(Name), let me explain,” he said, stepping forward, but you were having none of it. You didn’t want his explanations.  You just needed to be alone! Why did he not understand that!?   
“Just stop Loki! I’m too tired to deal with… _this_... at the moment,” you used your hands to gesture to all the room.   
“(Name), please… I never-,”  
“ _Don’t_ lie to me!” You felt the sorrow and powerlessness in your stomach return as tears stung at the corners of your eyes. “Loki… you can’t lie to me… So please just don’t even _try_.” You had no idea if he was lying or not, even after being around him for so long, you still found him incredibly hard to read. But there was something in the pit of your stomach that told you he wasn’t telling you the truth… On the off chance that he _was_ being truthful, he would fight harder to convince you of it, right? But, there was nothing… no remark… no attempt… nothing… Your breathing started catching in the back of your throat and you couldn’t hold his gaze any longer. Your water filled eyes lowered from Loki’s emerald green orbs. “Please Loki… I just need to be alone for tonight…” your voice cracked through the entire sentence, causing you to mentally wince.    
“You’re really doing this _now_?!” Loki growled. Your eyes snapped back to his intense gaze, “You have overlooked so much more, but you linger on something so small?! You linger on a relationship that didn’t even mean anything?! You forgave my attack on New York! And chose not to linger on the fact that I am of Jotunheim! But you cannot forgive a relationship that is long in the past!?” Loki was screaming, you had never before seen him so angry.  Why did it frighten you so? Why were your hands and legs trembling? Why could you not control the tears sliding down your cheeks?

Having sensed your unease and anxiety, Loki took a moment to calm himself before speaking again,   
“(Name)…” he started, slowly reaching forward to clasp your hands. “Please… we’ve been through _so_ much… Do not throw it away because of _this_.” Loki’s grasp on your hand tightened.  It felt so nice… the physical contact that told you everything would be fine… it gave you a sense of safety… But even that wasn’t enough to quell the nagging voice in the back of your mind.   
“I’m not throwing _anything_ away Loki…” you started, pulling your hand away from his, even though it pained you to do so. “I… I just need some time to think… Okay?” Your (e/c) eyes were pleading with Loki to just let it be for the night… But the fiery emotion in Loki’s told you he was hurting just as much as you were…   
“ _Fine_.” He growled before turning on his heels and leaving you alone, not forgetting to slam the door on his way out.

That night was the worst of your life.  You lay awake until the wee hours of the morning, and what was worse, your mind never slowed, even when you somehow managed to find sleep.  What made it worse was the empty space next to you.  For the past year, you had found a way to sleep next to Loki, even if it required ninja skills to accomplish it… but now? Now there was nothing more than a cold, empty space next to you. Was it so wrong of you to feel the way you did? No… there was a better question to find an answer too, it was one that you asked yourself over and over again: Why? Why did you feel that way? Why did you lose control of your emotions every single time you thought of Loki with that _man_? Why…?

You woke-up the next morning, more tired than when you went to bed, and not in a better mood _at all_. You _should_ have jumped up to get ready for the day… but you just couldn’t.  You lacked the motivation and physical energy to move a single inch.  You were too exhausted to even get angry at yourself for your irrational behaviour.  The night _had_ brought _some_ clarity to your questions.  At the very least you were at ease that the relationship between Loki and Alex was over, and you knew Loki still loved you… But the night’s restless dreams didn’t answer _why_ you couldn’t overlook the relationship.  You weren’t homophobic… that would just be _ridiculous_ … You had a few friends who were Bi and Gay, and even some family members! You had no issues with them whatsoever… You bit your lower lip anxiously. So why?! You groaned and pulled the covers over your head, wanting to forget the past day, the argument, your emotions… _everything_ that reminded you of your situation.

***

3rd Person POV

After he yelled at (Name) he felt awful… He had learnt there was no excuse for acting such a way, but her words and actions infuriated him to no end. She refused to understand, or even try to listen to his side of the story.  (Name) was incredibly thick and stubborn at times, it was one of the many things that amused Loki within their relationship, but, at times, it could get them _both_ into trouble.

He sighed softly and pinched the bridge of his nose.  Dreams had eluded him for the entire night; in their place were nightmares and ridiculous scenarios that his mind played out over and over again.  One was (Name) permanently leaving, and refusing to see him ever again.  Another was far more gruesome; (Name) couldn’t cope with her emotions, and when Loki went to try to reconcile, he found that she had killed herself.  Loki woke up in a cold sweat when he dreamt of this, and around five in the morning he gave up on sleeping completely.  Instead choosing to watch Midgardian television, though, there was nothing much on he _actually_ liked.  By eight thirty, there was stirring from The Avengers, and before long Loki found himself being interrogated by them.  He took a mental note to get Barton back in the worst way possible for letting his love life become common knowledge, and Stark even more so for making it public on ‘social media’.  Loki still didn’t entirely understand all of the Earth terms, but he knew that if it involved the Billionaire, it probably _wasn’t_ good.

Loki suppressed his need to roll his eyes. They were being ridiculous with the amount of questions,   
“Okay, so you and this Alex guy were… involved… and, what? What happened?” The look on Clint’s face as he asked the question irked the raven-haired man.  It was a cross between an intently focused child and gossiping woman.   
“Does it matter?” Loki replied, looking away from all of the gathered bodies in the room.  No sleep and arguing with (Name) were a bad mix for the God of Mischief.  He could only ‘play nice’ for so long before he snapped, and having Clint asking all of the questions shortened that time considerably.  He was partially thankful when Natasha hushed Clint.   
“If I can get (Name) out of her room, will you consider talking to her and straightening this out?” she asked.  Loki wasn’t sure why, but something in her question infuriated him, so much so that he completely lost what little self-control he had left.   
“WHAT DOES IT MATTER?!” he growled, standing from his place on the couch. “(Name) refuses to talk to me, and refuses to listen to _any_ reason!” He gave the group one last glare before leaving for the solitude of… anywhere… Anywhere that didn’t remind him of _her_ … Anywhere he could hide away and not shame himself with any more emotional outbursts. Anywhere where he could hide away and ignore the all of the fools around him…

***

The Avengers watched as Loki stormed out of the room.  They had all seen a change in Loki when he met (Name), he started settling down, gained more control over himself, he had become… well… _Good_. But the threat of losing his emotional anchor was devastating him; it was devastating the _both_ of them. Natasha knew (Name) was awake, but she refused to let anyone in her room, and now Loki was inconsolable.  Clint wasn’t faring well either.  The guilt of ruining a once happy relationship weighed heavily on him, and, like so many other people in Stark Tower that night, sleep didn’t come easily to him.   
“We’ve got to do _something_ …” Nat finally broke the silent tension in the room.    
“Like what?” Tony asked his eyes still fixed firmly on the door Loki had exited through.   
“I don’t know…” the red head said, turning to Clint. “But _we_ have to fix it…” she said sternly.  Clint nodded,   
“I’m in…” he said, immediately a chorus of ‘same’ and ‘I’m in’s’ filled the room. So that was it.  The Avengers were going to _try_ to fix Loki and (Name)’s relationship, by _any_ means necessary.


	3. The Truth

“Tell me the Truth…” – Loki x Reader ~ Chapter 3 (FINAL)

 _***_  
“We’ve got to do something…” Nat finally broke the silent tension in the room.    
“Like what?” Tony asked his eyes still fixed firmly on the door Loki had exited through.   
“I don’t know…” the red head said, turning to Clint. “But we have to fix it…” she said sternly.  Clint nodded,   
“I’m in…” he said, immediately a chorus of ‘same’ and ‘I’m in’s’ filled the room. So that was it.  The Avengers were going to try to fix Loki and (Name)’s relationship, by any means necessary.  
***

You stayed in bed for almost the entire day.  In that time, you had heard a few things that made you worry.  Loki yelling, Tony scheming and plotting something… It didn’t sit well with you, but you just couldn’t bear the thought of getting out of bed and facing everyone. So, you snuggled deeper into the covers of your bed.  You let out a relaxed sigh and closed your eyes.  Sleep, dreamless sleep… it was the one place you didn’t feel, it was the one place you could escape to without worrying about what was to come. Tranquil peace… it was wonderful.  However, a knock at the door broke your relaxed state, but you didn’t bother answering. You didn’t want to see _whoever_ it was at your door…  Suddenly there was a quick knocking coming from within the vents in the roof.  It had you confused, but intrigued. Surely they wouldn’t _dare_ break into your room… A moment later the metal grate was sent hurtling towards the ground, and Clint jumped out. You sat up quickly, and watched in shock as Clint stood and brushed the dirt and dust off of himself.   
“What are you-,” You were cut off when you were suddenly lifted onto one of Clint’s shoulders and _literally_ carried from your room.

You struggled against the master marksman, but it was of little use, he was able to block, deflect or lessen the force of your hits with ease. Clint rounded the corner, and the other Avengers came into your view.   
“Sorry (Name)…” Nat said, running ahead of Clint to open the sliding doors to the roof.   
“Wha- Wait, Nat!” you yelled as you were thrown onto the roof, and the door slammed and locked behind you.

You stood up and turned to bash on the door.   
“What the hell?! Let me back in!” You growled, thumping your balled fists on the door.  The curtains were then shut on you, and you were left alone on the roof.   
“It’s no use…” someone called from behind. _Someone_ , no, you knew just who it was… You turned back around to see Loki reclining on one of the deck chairs. “Stark had fortified this area, even _I_ cannot escape…” he murmured. You let out an exasperated huff and walked to the nearest chair before slumping back into it.  The only other chair just so happened to be right beside Loki.   
“Do you know why they’re doing this…?” you asked, nervously combing your fingers through your (h/c) hair.   
“They have some kind of misguided belief that locking the two of us away together will fix everything…” he explained in a dull, emotionless tone.    
“At least _they_ care enough to do something…” you spat back bitterly before you had a chance to even think about it.   
“You think I don’t care?” Loki growled, trying to remove he anger and irritation from his voice, but failing miserably. Is that what you thought? Is that _really_ what you thought…?! Your mind was so clouded by the mess of emotions that you couldn’t think straight. “How can you say that I don’t care? You were the one who sent me away last night!” his voice increased in volume and anger amazingly fast. That was true… you had sent _him_ away…   
“Loki… I…” You felt the tears sting at the corners of your eyes, and your chest tightened painfully.   
“Don’t even try (Name); had you allowed me, I would have stayed with you, but you sent me away! Then you have the nerve to be mad at me?!” Loki stood and paced, turning to you just when it hurt the most. You clenched your jaw,   
“Do you know _nothing_ of women, Loki?!” he yelled back.  Your sudden change in tone and emotion visibly shocked the raven-haired man. “I may think I need to be alone, but you know what?! In the end I wanted you with me! I wanted you next to me! I wanted you to hold me and… and just make me forget about it all…!” in your moment of anger, you also moved to stand, but by the end, you were so close to crying, and so physically drained that you slumped back again, gasping  for breath.

You buried your head in your hands, trying to block any chance Loki had at seeing you cry.  A gentle touch of your shoulder made you jump and pull away, but before you could strong arms were wrapped around you. 

You fought against the tight grip on you, and, in your struggle you managed to hit Loki in the stomach and chest with more forced than intended.  His slightly pained noises made you stop moving, and settle uncomfortably in his arms.   
“Why didn’t you tell me…?” you asked, barely above a whisper while resting your cheek on his chest.   
“Because everything had just settled down… I didn’t want to ruin what we had by bringing up a past that didn’t matter…” his hand gently ran through your (h/c) hair. “Why were you so unwilling to listen to me?” he asked.  You sighed softly,   
“Because…” you stopped, unsure of what to say, but then, it hit you. “Because I thought you would prefer him… and if you did prefer him, then what would stop you from being with him now…? Men and women are different, and he could offer you things I just can’t… I mean… I…” You groaned. Why was nothing making sense!? You should have thought it through more before you opened your mouth.  You pulled away, humiliation and irritation stirring within your mind. However, Loki didn’t let you escape, and tightened his hold on you,   
“(Name), stop…” his tone was surprisingly soothing, and settled your racing heart. “(Name), the fool was here because he was fired after the company he worked for found out about our supposed ‘relationship’. He wanted money otherwise he was going to tell you about his history with me.” He explained slowly, allowing everything to sink in, and before you had a chance to ask what his response was, he spoke again, “I told him to get out, he wouldn’t get anything from me, and if he ever tried to speak to you, that I would-,” the look you were giving Loki made him stop speaking.   
“What have I told you about threatening people?” you asked.  Loki smiled and kissed your temple.   
“I’m sorry… but he _did_ deserve it…”a small laugh escaped your lips as your eyes moved to the now setting sun. “Are we okay now?” Loki asked, breathing in the scent of your hair. A tender shiver ran down your spine as he kissed your neck. You shifted and met his lips for the first time in what felt like forever.   
“Yes… We’re _more_ than okay…” you said with a small smile.  Loki pressed his lips to yours again, softer and deeper than before. 

The truth will set you free… If being with Loki was your ‘freedom’, then you would be more than happy…


End file.
